Cyber Love
by teh-fargs
Summary: Rai thought he'd met the perfect friend online, but ended up getting more than he expected... JackRai


- insert copyright stuff here -

I really really really really like the idea of two rivals meeting on the internet and falling in love...

... so I did it! . 

* * *

EBG666: Hey, luv

AirMan: hello there...

EBG666: umm...

AirMan: what? you okay?

EBG666: ehehe yeah... listen... we're good friends, yeah?

AirMan: yeah...

EBG666: i just thought... well... you and I are always flirting a lot and ohmygod don't hate me...

AirMan: ...?

EBG666: will you go out with me?

AirMan: ehh??????

EBG666: i know, it's stupid... sorry

AirMan: no! just... arghh...

AirMan: i don't know anything about you... i've never seen you and yeah I like you but...

EBG666: but what? don't tell me you think i'm lying to you about who I am...

AirMan: why do you want to date me though? you havn't seen what I look like either

EBG666: does it really matter? i mean, I've talked to you for at least five months now and we're good friends... i like the way you think and how you're so confident about everything... its like you own the world and I like that... I don't know... I just really like you as a person

AirMan: well I like you too and you're really smart but i just don't know... don't you have to be near someone to really date them?

EBG666: but we do live near each other... well sort of anyways... we're both in china around the same area

AirMan: true...how about we send each other a picture... i mean we've both admitted to liking each other so one picture won't hurt

EBG666: o...kay

AirMan: what? not photogenic?? hehehehe...

EBG666: very funny... ha ha ha

EBG666: no... I'm just... most people don't like the way i look

AirMan: i like the way you think so i'm sure I'll like the way you look

EBG666: well, okay

EBG666 is sending a picture... downloading

AirMan is sending a picture... downloading

Raimundo grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He'd been talking to this boy for five months now. Although he was a little more than cynical about the world, Raimundo agreed that he had reason, as his parents were uncaring towards him to say the least. He was a year older than Raimundo and the other teens and barely taller than the Brazilian himself. What really made Raimundo like him though, was the carefree attitude. He didn't care really what anyone thought of him - save for a few exceptions like Raimundo, his parents and a friend he called Cy - and liked to break every rule possible for the hell of breaking rules. Excitedly, he opened the picture file and took a quick glance.

And promptly slammed his laptop shut.

Jack blinked. What? Familiar green eyes staring at him from under familiar brown hair, familiar gold chain hanging around a strong familiar neck and a familiar grin staring back at him. Jack groaned, leaning against his chair and letting his head fall back as the image of Raimundo grinning and giving the peace sign flashed on his desktop.

"Jesus fucking Christ..."

"Raimundo, partner? Are you okay? You've been really quiet." Clay asked, sitting by his friend on the steps.

"Jack Spicer. I am going to kill Jack Spicer." Raimundo murmured, eyes still closed and knees tucked up at he leaned his back against the wall.

"What happened? Can ya tell me about it?"

"He..." Raimundo buried his head in his arms resting on top his knees. "He basically told me he loved me."

Clay stared at him. "What?"

"He asked me out without even realizing it was me."

"How'd he end up doin' that?"

"Remember that guy I met online I was always chatting with? The one I really liked?" Raimundo asked, stretching his arms and legs out. Clay nodded. "Yeah... Ends up that was Jack."

"Woah. That's more awkward than a hog in a chicken coop." Clay muttered. "So?"

"So what?"

"Are ya gonna go with him?"

Raimundo blinked and scowled at the bigger boy. "What are you getting at? That I should go out with Jack Spicer?"

"Until ten seconds ago you had a big crush on him, didn't ya? He's still the same guy you met online, 'cept you fight him once a week." Clay explained. "If ya like him online, ya'll like him in person."

"You make too much sense." Raimundo groaned, sliding lower until his head was the only thing against the wall. "It's not fair."

"Call him." Clay said, patting Raimundo on the head before getting up and walking away.

Raimundo thought for a moment before yelling after him. "Don't tell!"

"I won't!" Clay promised.

Raimundo sighed. Sitting up, he could sense something watching him from above, perched above the wall he was leaning against. "If you're Omi, go away."

"If I'm not?"

"I should've known." Raimundo muttered. Looking up, he frowned. "Why didn't I hear your heli-pack?"

"I installed silencers yesterday." Jack said and looked down at him. Raimundo was still the same; he wasn't anymore charming or funny or sweet like he was online. He was still just Raimundo. He sighed himself and hopped off the roof to sit next to the Brazilian, looking at the sunset.

Raimundo refused to look at Jack although he also refused to move any muscle in his body. Damn Clay and his sensible reasoning. Raimundo had planned to just punch Jack and call it rape, but now he couldn't. He had to actually talk to the damn boy. "What's with your name?"

"Evil Boy Genius. 666 is the number of the devil. Duh."

"Oh. Oh yeah." Raimundo smacked himself lightly on the forehead with his palm.

"Yours is your element I'm guessing?" Jack grinned. "Though you're not much of a 'man', are you?"

Raimundo simply shot him a glare and they continued to stare into nothingness. "Is your offer still open?"

"Why?" Jack asked instantly, sure this was going to be some cruel joke. "Are you still interested?"

"Dunno." Raimundo said. A few seconds later he laughed, looking at Jack with his head tilted to the side. "I never thought you'd be the type to ask someone out. I figured you'd just follow them around until they gave in and asked you out."

"Just because I do that with Chase doesn't mean I do that with everyone." Jack snapped, though they both grinned. "Besides. I can't really follow you around on the net now, can I?"

"You could've hacked into my system." Raimundo offered.

"That'd be mean. And way too easy."

Raimundo scowled at the insult to his shitty computer. "You're evil."

"Well, yeah." They both smiled at the humor in that, enjoying the now comfortable silence between them.

Raimundo thought for a moment. "Cy?"

"Chase Young."

Raimundo sighed. "You never really know someone."

"It's sad but true." Jack agreed. Yelping quietly in surprise, he looked over at Raimundo when the Brazilian slipped his hand into Jack's and pulled it close for inspection. "Wha-"

"Why do you paint your nails?"

"Am I not allowed?"

"You're a guy."

"So? I wear liner."

"It makes you unique and you'd be even weirder without it." Raimundo said. "But nails... they're not unique. Lots of people paint their nails."

"Then what's the big deal?"

Raimundo opened his mouth but closed it again. "I don't know."

"As we both know, breaking rules it addictive. It's a rush. So is having a hundred people stare at you when you walk across the street." Jack shrugged.

"You paint your nails because you're an attention whore?" Raimundo repeated, shocked, though he wasn't sure why.

Jack simply smiled sweetly.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Smiling."

"Now I'm not allowed to smile?" Jack asked incredulously. "What next? No red hair? Do you want me going blonde?"

"I thought you liked breaking rules. As for your hair color..." Raimundo shuddered at the thought.

Jack grinned and felt his face heating up. Raimundo wanted him to smile, then? Damn, he was blushing. Raimundo noticed and smirked, touching Jack in the nose gently with a finger. Jack blushed even harder and Raimundo chucked. Jack glared at him. "Stop that."

"Make me."

Jack aimed to shove the boy's hand away but Raimundo was too fast for him and he found a hand cupping a chin and lips kissing him.

"I'll go out with you, Evil Boy Genius 666."

"Clay... Why are Rai and Jack sleeping next to each other?" Kimiko asked when she saw the cowboy walking over, unsure she wanted the answer.

Clay walked over and smiled. Raimundo was still against the wall where Clay had left him yesterday at sunset but Jack Spicer was now next to him, curled up with his head in Raimundo's lap. His goggles were around Raimundo's neck and the Brazilian's shirt was undone. "Well I'll be. He took Jack up on his offer."

"Huh? What offer?" Kimiko asked.

"Sorry, Kim. Can't say. Rai swore me to secrecy." Clay said. "But it sure does seem obvious to me."


End file.
